


Do A Flip

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fights, Living Together, M/M, Monsters, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: Nico is attacked by a cyclops, but luckily, this particular monster isn't very good at his job...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Do A Flip

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is completely random  
> I'm sorry

Nico smiling was a rare occurrence, even though Will always told him that his smile was beautiful. Will wished he would smile more often, but he knew that most of the time, he had to be the cause. Will settled for trying to get him to smile as often as possible, but he truly loved it when Nico smiled on his own. Like that afternoon.

Nico walked through the front door of their shared apartment with a shy smile on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Somebody's in a good mood!" Will exclaimed, pausing the movie he'd been watching.

Nico's smile crumbled a bit. "I just had a pretty good day today, that's all."

"Oh, yeah? Anything specific?"

Nico thought for a second. "Today I did not have to kill anybody. Today was a good day."

Will laughed lightly. He stood and wrapped his arms around Nico from behind. He rested his chin on Nico's shoulder so their heads were next to each other. "Is that so?"

Nico nuzzled his cheek into Will's lightly. "Yes, indeed."

Will kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's make pasta," Will said.

"Already hungry? It's only four o'clock!"

"Which is a normal time to eat dinner!"

"For some people. Not for us."

"It was a long day at work, okay?"

"It's always a long day. It's WORK."

"Nico, do I have to spell it out? I'M. HUNGRY."

"Geez. So demanding. Fine, early dinner. But I pick the movie."

"Deal." Will kissed his cheek one last time before running off to the kitchen.

Nico shook his head lovingly before discarding his jacket, shoes, and work bag by the door.

"Nico?" Will called from the kitchen.

"Coming," he yelled back.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Curious, Nico walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he called, knowing that you can never be too careful in New York City.

"It's Harry Potter!" Hazel's voice called.

Nico smirked. "How do I know you're REALLY Harry Potter?"

"Open the door and risk it!"

Nico smiled and swung open the door to greet his sister, only to be met with a cyclops who looked ready to kill. Nico's smile instantly vanished. He went to grab his sword and realized it was inside his bag.

"Will!" he called desperately, "Will, help, cyclo–"

The cyclops clapped his hand over Nico's mouth and dragged him out into the hallway. He kicked the door closed with his foot, but not before he caught a glimpse of Will running around the corner looking worried. Nico's only reassurance was that he knew Will had seen him get taken by the cyclops.

Nico elbowed the cyclops' arm and twisted out of his grasp.

"Hey," the cyclops complained lazily. "You were food. Food don't move."

"First of all, I'm not food. Second of all, I do move! See? Watch this!"

Nico made sure the cyclops was paying attention before sprinting down the hallway. He stopped at the elevators and stood on a chair that was hidden in the corner. The cyclops bounded after him, clapping.

"Good trick, food. Now do a flip?" the cyclops asked hopefully.

"Uh...sure!"

Nico jumped twice on the chair before jumping forwards into a flip, coming out of it in a roll. 

"Yay! Now crawl on the ceiling!" said the cyclops, who had seemingly forgotten that he was supposed to be killing Nico. 

Nico faltered, bult then came up with an idea. He ran past the cyclops and back to the chair. The cyclops turned to face him, not noticing Will creaping up behind him. 

Nico shadow traveled to the high ceiling, and before he could fall, he summoned more shadows to support his weight. The cyclops clapped harder. Nico swung back and forth in front of the cyclops, careful not to do anything that might make him turn around and see Will.

Nico's boyfriend was carrying Nico's sword in one hand. Nico used the shadows to form a portal next to Will, hoping he would get the message. Will tossed the sword into the portal, making it reappear in Nico's hand. Will knocked on the wall next to him to gain the cyclops' attention. As he turned, Nico slashed and stabbed until the cyclops was bleeding from several deep gashes. He roared in pain. Nico, still hanging from the ceiling, stabbed his sword into the crook of the cyclops' arm and watched as it dissolved into monster dust. Will cheered, running towards Nico. Nico was about to say something when he passed out from all the shadow magic.

Nico fell from the ceiling, Will just managing to catch him in time. He put Nico on his back in a piggy back ride and walked back to their apartment, grabbing Nico's sword as he walked by it. He dumped their stuff by the door and locked it, before carrying Nico to their bed. Will lowered his boyfriend gently down and fed him some ambrosia. He lay down next to him, pulling him closer. 

He didn't feel as hungry anymore. Nico was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any prompts below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
